


Immortalem

by LaSirenitaRoja



Series: Gajes del Espacio [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), spirk - Fandom
Genre: Adolescente Jim, Bones tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer, Happy Ending, Jim rejuvenece, Jim se mete en problemas, Kid Jim, Kirk/Spock Day, Lazo vulcano, M/M, Spock niñera, Telepatia Tactil, Vulcan Bond, telepatia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: Después de la ultima misión el capitan Kirk esta pasando por una etapa... o más bien etapas anormales. Rejuveneció, y mientras vuelve a la normalidad Spock es el niñero designado para cuidar de Jim.*Por ningún motivo se deberá plagiar esta historia, el contenido es completamente original y pertenece a la autora(o sea yo)***Los personajes son propiedad de Star Trek**





	1. Chapter 1

[](https://ibb.co/sbQdrtD)

 

************

La flota estelar del turno Alfa entra en operación, están todos en sus lugares pero hace falta el capitán.

Todos se miran pues es usual que sea el último en llegar pero no que no llegue en absoluto, voltean a ver a Spock un momento, infiriendo que puede saber ya que suelen desayunar juntos o de vez en cuando jugar ajedrez.

—Primer oficial a bahía médica—se reportó el vulcano al intercomunicador esperando contestación.

—Ah, justo con quien iba a contactarme—McCoy suena algo alterado, más de lo usual— Señor Spock se necesita urgentemente su presencia en la bahía médica, es Jim. —

Spock no duda en levantarse de su estación y dejar la nave al mando de Sulu provisionalmente, y su lugar a Chekov, ambos solo asienten y él parte deprisa pero sereno hacia el turbo transportador para entonces llegar a las puertas de la bahía médica, donde un McCoy despeinado e inquieto le esperaba.

—Al fin llegó, ¿qué pasó Señor Spock?, se retrasó un poco para ponerse en contacto. —

—Esperaba que fuera algo normal el hecho del retraso del capitán. ¿Qué sucede?—

— ¿Recuerda que en cada misión Kirk se mete en los peores sitios? Bueno, en el último planeta que estuvimos le dije "no toques nada", pero no me hizo caso y... —

—Doctor McCoy ¿podría decirme sin tantas divagaciones qué es lo que le ocurre al capitán?—Pide un tanto, podría decirse que desesperado, pero sonaba serio y sereno como casi siempre, aunque si eras inteligente sabrías que su mirada detonaba la genuina preocupación por su superior.

—Es un niño... — Entonces abrió las compuertas haciendo que el llanto de un infante se escuchara fuerte y claro hasta donde ellos se encontraban, un pequeño de cabellera clara que parecía odiar todo a su alrededor y no darle tregua a su garganta mientras gritaba sin cesar. Spock se quedó analizando la situación unos momentos.

— ¿Y qué piensa, Doctor, que puedo llegar a aportar yo a la situación? No tengo conocimiento en el cuidado de niños humanos. —

El llanto entonces cesó al terminar aquella oración y ambos voltearon de nuevo hacia el joven Jim, quien extendía sus manitas hacia la puerta, viendo directamente al vulcano.

—Necesito que lo calmes para poder analizarlo y saber cómo revertir este efecto, esperando que esto sea posible. —El doctor se adentró seguido del comandante, quien se acercó lentamente al niño que tenía los ojos azules pegados a él, pidiendo ser sostenido por este. Pero tardó en pensarlo tanto que el rubio comenzó a llorar de nuevo por el rechazo, obligando a Spock a tomarlo en sus brazos, sintiendo la angustia del menor a través de su telepatía y pensó un poco en si era correcto o no, pero realmente le pareció lo más lógico tocar el rostro del niño para compartirle sentimientos de calma y serenidad a través del pequeño vínculo que ya compartía con el rubio, aunque fuera diminuto y muy probablemente el otro no supiera de la existencia del mismo, entonces el menor se calmó. Luego de unos segundos quiso copiar al contrario pues con una de sus manitas le tocó la cara al vulcano, mientras reía angelicalmente por la sorpresa del otro.

— ¡Ay por favor!, ¿ni cómo niño puede dejar de amarte?—Escuchó al doctor quejarse—Solo siéntalo en la bio cama, lo quiero analizar a fondo, voy a necesitar una muestra de sangre también para saber si esto es superficial o está en él. —

Spock asiente reforzando el pequeño lazo telepático y calmando al menor mientras le separa lentamente, pero siempre estando a poca distancia de él pues Jim se siente desesperado cuando lo aleja, y el vulcano tiene que pensar bien si eran solo sentimientos del contrario o también suyos.

Mientras el primer oficial analiza todo esto en su mente, sin comprender mucho la lógica de los eventos, el doctor se encarga de analizar las muestras que rescata del individuo miniatura que es ahora el capitán Kirk, una vez termina el chequeo le da luz verde al otro para que lo pueda sostener porque al parecer su amigo siendo un niño no tenía miedo de pedir eso que tanto deseaba como adulto; ser sostenido por el vulcano. McCoy observa de lejos como el menor juega con las orejas puntiagudas, y se ríe de lo verde que se pone el otro. Tomándole la cara.

—Ya sepárense o búsquense una habitación. —Comenta Leonard mientras se acerca observando el rostro impasible del vulcano mirarle mientras analizaba aquello que dijo pues nunca había sido bueno en entender su doble sentido, el doctor solo suspira y prosigue. —Encontré en su piel restos de la flor  _immortalem_ también conocida como flor de la eterna juventud, la cual que regenera el tejido dañado y ayuda en el crecimiento del nuevo, pero no sé exactamente cómo fue qué pasó a esta magnitud, solo sé que no puede contagiarse y no está en su sangre, tiene que tomar un baño y esperaremos haya los cambios. —

Spock le trata de mirar directamente pero el pequeño exige su atención, tiene que voltear la cara al rubio unas cuantas veces y otra vez al doctor asintiendo a lo dicho.

—Está dicho, espero me informe de los resultados. — comenta extendiéndole al menor.

— ¿Que? No, usted lo va a bañar, se lo prometo señor Spock, él no va a quejarse. — 

**************


	2. Chapter 2

*****

— ¿Que? No, usted lo va a bañar, se lo prometo señor Spock, él no va a quejarse. —dice Leonard con media sonrisa y el vulcano no comprende en absoluto, él no sabe nada de bebés humanos y no tiene idea de que hacer. Pero asiente tomándolo como un favor para su capitán, entonces se dedica a analizar la situación, no podría ser tan malo, al menos su amigo estaba vivo y bastante sano. Más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Así que le llevó a la habitación de su superior y de encargó de preparar media tina de agua.

Una vez terminó de realizar esta tarea, con tintes de reto, pues el pequeño parecía no ser fan del agua fría por lo que tuvo que ir regulándola poco a poco ya que el vulcano tenía una percepción distinta de la temperatura al humano. Y ni hablar de lo delicado que fue con el shampoo cuando un poco entró a sus ojos. Los sentidos auditivos de Spock estaban por reventar a causa de tanto llanto. Pero todo valió la pena cuando un pequeño rubio yacía en la cama, con su pulgar en la boca, durmiendo plácidamente.

En esos momentos escuchó la petición del doctor para entrar a su cuartel, concedió el permiso pero en cuanto lo vio le pidió silencio. Lo invitó a tomar asiento y entonces le fue entregado un PADD.

—El idiota se pondría bien, los efectos son momentáneos, es como una inflamación, se irá yendo, aun así, él ahora está en la etapa de sus tres años, por lo que sé, fue un niño solitario y no recibió mucho cariño, lo cual lo hace muy sensible y dependiente, tendrás que tenerlo bajo vigilancia y... —

— ¿Cómo fue la infancia del capitán Kirk?— pregunta Spock volteando a ver al niño en su cama a la vez que interrumpió a Leonard. En este tiempo como compañeros se han hecho cercanos pero no tanto como hablar de cosas tan personales. —Es a causa de eso por lo que no ha generado diálogo alguno a pesar de que ya está en la madurez vocal necesaria... —afirma el vulcano pues ya se había dado cuenta de que el pequeño no había dicho ni una palabra. Se había imaginado que era un poco menor pero entonces recordó el dato de que había sido un prematuro, lo cual traía como consecuencia que aparentara menos edad.

—Bueno, te sabes la historia duende, su padre dio la vida por la tripulación como todo un capitán, y su madre mientras esto pasaba lo daba a luz, fue traumante para Wiona Kirk, quien dejó a sus hijos en las manos del abusador bastardo llamado Frank... y bueno... no sé los detalles pero no creo que haya sido una infancia agradable.—Comenta Bones mirando directamente la mesa frente a él, siempre que su amigo se pone borracho está lamentándose por haber dejado todos esos años ser maltratado, aunque sabe que como un vulnerable niño, no tenía mucha ventaja. El doctor lanza un largo suspiro. —Reportare al Puente las circunstancias y de ser necesario a la Federación, así tendrás permiso de tomarte unos días y... —

— ¿Tomarme unos días?—

—Como dije, hay que tenerlo bajo vigilancia. —

—No encuentro nada lógico que tenga que ser yo el que...—Pero fue interrumpido por unos quejidos. El menor despertó.

—S... Spo... —balbuceó el menor sentándose en la cama y buscando al otro, el dedo apenas a unos centímetro fuera de su boca, pegado a su cara, cara que reflejaba qué tal vez había tenido una pesadilla pues sus ojos estaban cristalinos.— _Spot_... —

El nombrado suspiró e ignoró el mal intento del doctor por cubrir su risa, se levantó y caminó hasta el rubio, poniendo su mano sobre su cara, buscando el enlace para tranquilizarlo pero entonces su mano fue quitada del lugar y ahora tenía al pequeño cual koala colgando a su cuerpo. Escuchó la puerta de su camarote abrirse y cerrarse, no le dio importancia, el otro había ganado. Se dedicaría a vigilar los avances de su capitán mientras siguiera anormal.

˜˜˜

Los siguientes dos días habían sido cada vez mejores, aprendiendo el "idioma de llantos de Jim", pues tenía uno diferente para cada situación, si tenía hambre, si tenía sed, si quería ir al baño, si solo quería un abrazo o si tenía sueño. Era un bebé muy demandante, pero sin importar nada, su primer oficial estaba ahí para él. No lo forzó a decir palabras, el pequeño rubio decía  _Spot_  cada tanto y para él era suficiente.

*********


	3. Chapter 3

******************************************************

Spock se encontraba en su cuartel, sentado y esperando que el embajador Spock contestara su llamada, y entonces ahí estaba, su otro yo en la pantalla, casi sonriéndole, tanto como un vulcano puede hacerlo.

—Comandante Spock, es agradable oír de usted. —La verdad que Spock solía olvidarse de su contra parte y era muy rara vez lo contactaba. Dejándose la nota mental de no dejar pasar mucho la próxima vez para contactarlo comenzó a hablar.

—Embajador Selek, agradezco responda mi llamada, espero su complejo en Nuevo Vulcano sea estéticamente adecuado y confortable para usted. —

—Robando una frase humana, es  _increíble_. —dijo con un brillo en los ojos, como si la palabra le recordara algo, o  _alguien_  y le gustara decirla.

—Mi llamada, más que un saludo es una consulta, a raíz de que conoció a un capitán Kirk, quisiera tener acceso a datos de su niñez, sé que no fue la misma por tener a su padre con vida pero ayudaría a mi investigación que es casi nula. —

— ¿Podría saber el motivo del interés?—pregunta el viejo alzando una de sus características cejas. Spock tardó diez punto dos segundos en contestar pues no sabía cómo explicarlo del todo.

—Jim es un niño. —comentó creyendo que era una manera concisa de decirlo. Un pequeño sonido lo desconcertó, haciéndolo poner atención, observando al embajador cerrar los ojos mientras aun con la boca cerrada se pudo escuchar su ligera risa.

—Créame comandante, entiendo a la perfección que Jim pueda portarse irracional e inmaduro algunas veces, sin embargo... —

—No. Sé perfectamente cuan ilógico es Jim todo el tiempo, hablo literalmente, embajador. —Y justo en ese momento las puertas de su cuartel se abrieron y un gritó agudo, en el cual se pronunciaba su nombre, llegó a sus oídos y un pequeño corría hacia él, subiéndose a su regazo exigiendo su atención.

Obviamente que Jim ignoraba olímpicamente el hecho de que los vulcanos no eran mucho de contacto físico, aunque ya se lo habían comentado muchas personas, como advertencia por si su niñero designado alguna vez lo trataba huraño, lo cual no había pasado en absoluto, el hombre con orejas puntiagudas no le había negado la mano, cargarlo, incluso dormir juntos cuando tenia pesadillas.

—Spock, ¡no creerás lo que aprendí, en Rusia se crearon los aviones!—decía el niño rubio de grandes ojos azules. El vulcano asintió pretendiendo asombrarse, lo más que un vulcano podría demostrarlo, y sabiendo que seguramente este dato había sido proporcionado por Pavel.

Observó que la llamada había sido colgada, y tenía un mensaje de parte de su otro yo de otra dimensión.

**_"Tenga la edad que tenga, Jim Kirk siempre necesitara una cosa; cariño. Cuida de él. Vida larga y prospera."_ **

Justo como el doctor McCoy había dicho, la anomalía fue abandonando el cuerpo de Jim, dando lugar a que creciera de una manera gradual, ahora era un niño de seis años con mucha energía, que se la pasaba preguntando el  _porqué_  de todo lo que veía. La flota estelar ya estaba enterada de lo que pasaba y si alguno había ignorado el reporte se daban cuenta pues había un infante corriendo por todos los pasillos, fue difícil mantenerlo encerrado, por lo que Spock se rindió y le dijo que podían ir al comedor, con la condición de que comerían y regresarían. Le enseñó a jugar ajedrez, aunque el pequeño se aburría un poco pero el vulcano tenía que admitir que tenía talento desde pequeño para la estrategia.

Tardó unos tres días de esta manera y el primer oficial aprovechó para enseñarle a Kirk su cuartel para que no tuviera que quedarse en el suyo. Esto con la finalidad de que tuviera su privacidad y el vulcano tuviera su cama por fin. Pues como un bebé no lo había podido dejar solo. Pero claro que cuando el rubio amaneció acurrucado junto a él, sintiendo el calor corporal del humano, haciéndolo sentir en su planeta natal, ya no importaba tanto compartir su cama.

Todo el día era un reto, respondiendo toda cuestión que se le ocurriera al pequeño Jim, quien le seguía a todas partes. No sabía si sentirse mejor o peor cuando la tripulación se enteró de la situación del capitán y de que el primer oficial se había convertido en niñera ahora. Uhura estaba sorprendida de por primera vez en su vida ver lindo al rubio, Scotty no perdió oportunidad para adularlo tampoco, mientras que Sulu y Chekov compartían tiempo con el menor charlando. Bones por su parte, como normalmente, se dedicaba a inyectarlo con  _hyposprays_  y sacarle análisis, a lo que el menor como era usual, no le agradaba mucho, pero aun así en su mirada podía ver el cariño que le tenía al doctor. Spock por otra parte, no sabía que papel tenía en todo esto, el menor pasaba mayor parte del tiempo con él, pero no lograba entender aun porque.

—Spock ¿Cómo es que flotamos en el espacio si es vacío? ¿No deberíamos de caer?—

— ¡Spock! Si un oso y un  _Sehlat_  pelean, ¿quién ganaría?—

—Spock ¿Por qué me siento lleno pero aún quiero comer?—

— ¡Spock! ¿Si te dejarás el bigote crecería puntiagudo como tus cejas?—

*********

 

***Para los que no sepan, un** **Sehlat** **es la versión vulcana de un oso, como yo lo veo, tiene características de un dientes de sable, la parte superior de su cuerpo es más robusta que la inferior y los colmillos son bastante prominentes, en fin, solo quería aclararles por si las dudas ;)**  


	4. Chapter 4

*****

El vulcano se tiró a la cama cansado de tratar con la  _ilógica_  del menor durante ese día, por suerte al siguiente el capitán había crecido a los once años, sorprendiendo al doctor McCoy, pero mucho más al vulcano, quien despertó sintiéndose un tanto invadido mentalmente, comprendiendo que el lazo con Jim se había fortalecido porque este ya era capaz de manejarlo.

—Entonces puedes leer mi mente. —Después de tres explicaciones sobre el vínculo el menor solo lo podía describir así la telepatía que compartían y tal vez podían llamarle así pero trataba de que el contrario entendiera que era más que eso.

—Sí, puedo hacerlo, al igual que tú la mía. —Y entonces el niño tomó la mano del otro sobre la mesa y comenzó a mandar sentimientos a través del lazo mental que compartían, afianzándolo más sin darse cuenta, y Spock no le negó esto a pesar de saber que cuando el rubio volviera a la normalidad, tal vez no sería de su agrado este vínculo y para el vulcano iba a ser doloroso cerrarlo.

Pero mientras el pequeño sonreía y se esforzaba en hablarle telepáticamente a pesar de estar uno junto al otro, el vulcano luchaba con algo dentro de él que le parecía una extraña emoción de su lado humano, no estaba familiarizado pero era un sentimiento gratificante.

Después el hombre sangre verde aprendería que eso era felicidad.

—Tengo que ir al puente y cubrir por lo menos medio turno. —le avisaba Spock al menor, estaban en el comedor, el rubio asintió sin dejar de devorar su comida.

 _"Está bien"_ , pudo escuchar en su mente, al igual que sintió la despreocupación del menor por quedarse solo un rato.

—Bones me dijo que hasta que volviera a sentir algún cambio físico fuera con él, así que... ¿puedo estar en tu cuartel el resto del día?—pregunta con la boca llena, pero al parecer estaba muy emocionado de su día libre. Spock solo asintió.

El vulcano se levantó y se dirigió a la salida del comedor pero antes alguien le jaló de la playera deteniéndole, volteo a ver al niño, quien tenía una expresión extraña, con las mejillas de tonalidad rosada.

 _"¿Todo bien, Jim?"_  Se aventura a preguntarle a través del lazo mental, no queriendo llamar la atención en el comedor, y entonces el niño le suelta.  _"Solo medio turno"_  le asegura comprendiendo que el pequeño quiere estar con él. Kirk asiente y corre afuera del comedor, tomando la ruta larga al turbo ascensor para ir a los camarotes, donde se le ocurrió una idea.

El primer oficial por su parte ya está en el puente, se sienta en la silla del capitán sintiéndose extraño ahí, pues a pesar de sus capacidades, reconocía que su compañero tenía mucho más como líder, comprendía que él podía ayudar con su intelecto y lógica, pero incluso las  _corazonadas_  del humano, de las cuales aún no tenía idea cómo funcionaban o que eran con exactitud, habían llegado a ser ese plus para salvarlos en situaciones de riesgo. Sobre todo estaba ese sentido de valor de parte del rubio quien sin importar si ponía en peligro su vida, daba todo para salvar a otros. Lo respetaba por eso, aunque su parte vulcana lo llamaría más bien  _estúpido_.

—Comandante Spock, estamos recibiendo un mensaje—le informa Nyota desde atrás, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. —Estamos cerca de un planeta pacifico que necesita ayuda, es parte de la Federación así que podríamos ir a dar un vistazo rápido sin consecuencias.

—Pónganos en marcha, señor Chekov. —Pide Spock, escucha al joven ruso comenzando a narrar como inicia el warp para llegar rápido a la órbita del planeta, así que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos están ahí. Se levanta llamando la atención. —Teniente Uhura, comunique a la base en el planeta que pedimos el permiso de transportarnos ahí y...

—Comandante están llamando—le interrumpe y ahora en donde se podía ver el espacio y el planeta frente a ellos estaban unos humanoides. Quienes comienzan a hablar, Spock pide ayuda de la teniente para traducir.

—Dicen que no estaban al tanto de recibirnos, que todo está en perfecto estado con su planeta, pero somos bienvenidos a bajar.—

—Diles que lo haremos, mañana partiremos de nuevo, ya estamos aquí de cualquier modo. —La mujer aviso a los humanoides lo dicho y la llamada finalizó. —Si ellos no mandaron el mensaje, ¿entonces quién?

—Oficial Spock, recibo señales de interferencia—le comenta Sulu, se acerca al tablero donde trabajan el asiático y el ruso.

— ¿Vienen del planeta?

—No, señor. —Hikaru se concentra en la pantalla, tecleando mientras busca algo. —Vienen de... su cuartel.

Spock un segundo estaba confundido y al próximo sintió una gran molestia acumulándose en su cuerpo, pero se supone que es un hombre que podía controlar sus emociones, por lo que pidió tranquilamente permiso de retirarse, cediendo el mando a Sulu. Subiendo al turbo transportador, no tardando en llegar a la sección deseada, caminó con pasos seguros a su camarote, abriéndolo y viendo directo al niño que tenía el PADD en sus manos.

Estaba a punto de darle un sermón, pero el menor le dedicó una sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron al verlo haciendo que las palabras no salieran de su boca, en su lugar se sentó a su lado y se dejó abrazar.

Así fue como Jim aprendió a hackear una nave espacial a los once años.


	5. Chapter 5

—Bahía medica a puente, comandante Spock. —El vulcano escuchó la voz seria del Doctor McCoy y presionó el alta voz para responderle desde la silla del capitán, pero antes del otro lado de la línea Bones continuó— ¿tiene lista la lonchera?

Diversas personas en el puente no pudieron evitar reír, y el vulcano cerró los ojos para relajarse y evitar ir a aplicarle una llave vulcana al médico de la nave.

—Debo suponer que el capitán Kirk está en buen estado para gastar el tiempo con bromas a través de la línea principal de la Enterprise.

—En perfecto estado, mejor de lo que lo he visto en todo el tiempo que lo conozco. —comenta con una clara diversión en su voz. — ¿Tienes grabado eso Scott?—Pregunta del otro lado de la línea a otro comunicador, donde el ingeniero guardaba los datos de las cámaras.

—Para la prosperidad. —termina diciendo Montgomery y McCoy finaliza la comunicación con el puente. Spock puede ver como Sulu y Chekov comparten un par de entretenidas miradas y puede escuchar a su espalda a Nyota aguantarse la risa. Se levanta de la silla sin expresión en su rostro y da el mando a Sulu.

Kirk le debe mucho.

**

Es bastante tarde y el vulcano tiene un poco de insomnio, no había visto en todo el día a Jim, pero el doctor le había dicho que estaba en  _perfecto_   _estado_  por lo que no tenía que preocuparse, y no estaba preocupado por su salud, pero tenía la necesidad de verlo, por lo que trataba de hablarle mentalmente, sin conseguir respuestas. Tal vez meditaría y...

Las puertas de su cuartel se abrieron y cerraron, mientras él se quedó en su lugar relajado pues la única persona con la clave era a quien tenía en el pensamiento.

—Spock... —un susurro desde los pies de su cama, pero por la oscuridad no podía asegurar.

—Capitán es demasiada noche para encontrarse fuera de su cuartel.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?—Entonces el comandante se dio cuenta de que la voz del otro estaba diferente, el tono infantil se había ido y ahora era más parecida a su voz normal, pero le faltaba un poco más de gravidez y aquella pizca de experiencia. Sintió la cama hundirse y aquel cálido cuerpo gatear hasta ponerse sobre él.

—Jim, ya entraste en la etapa de pubertad.

—No es nada sexy cuando lo dices así... podrías solo decir que soy un adolescente hormonado... porque lo soy—En ese momento Spock sintió una mano tocar su entre pierna y obviamente actuó ante ello, con un movimiento rápido cambió los papeles y ahora el rubio se encontraba contra la cama, con sus brazos bien sujetados por una mano vulcana por encima de su cabeza. Pero Kirk no parecía molesto en absoluto por ello.

—Luces al cincuenta por ciento—pidió el hombre de cabello negro y entonces observó con atención al joven que ahora estaba debajo de él, unos quince o dieseis años por mucho, recién le comenzaba a crecer vello facial y tenía las mejillas rojas por no anticipar el movimiento. —No es nada lógico que me hables de esa ma... —pero tuvo que callar cuando pensamientos y sentimientos  _indecentes_ fueron a su mente, sabía que el contrario era quien lo estaba provocando, pero quería maldecir por no aborrecer las ideas.

—Es sexy cuando algo te parece ilógico, teniéndome atrapado debajo de ti en tu cama... —el menor se mordió el labio con una picara mirada, enredó sus piernas en la cadera del vulcano, juntando sus cuerpos y gimiendo por el peso del hombre sobre él. —Eres tan caliente—dijo alzando las cejas, claramente en doble sentido.

Pero Spock, a pesar de que estaba viéndose afectado por la situación, aún tenía control de sí mismo por lo que soltó al rubio y con un poco de fuerza le obligó a dejarlo ir parándose de la cama, acomodándose la ropa que había sido desacomodada por el hombre que yacía en su lecho.

—Jim, he dejado que tengas mi código de entrada por tus pesadillas pero no es correcto que te comportes de esa manera conmigo. —dijo hablando serio, el contrario tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, rostro juvenil, inocente, definitivamente esto le causaba dificultad para concentrarse totalmente.

—Seré un niño bueno entonces, no puedo dormir. —el joven capitán se acomodó debajo de las sabanas y Spock tuvo reprimir un suspiro, se recostó en el lado vacío de la cama y apagó las luces. Maldiciéndose mentalmente porque ahora el cansancio llegó y quería convencerse a sí mismo de que él no dormía más fácilmente a lado del contrario. Aunque claramente, así era.

***********


	6. Chapter 6

La mañana llegó antes de las ocho, cuando se sentía envuelto por algo cálido, sentía una caricia mental arrullarlo, sentimientos reconfortantes le invadían. Estaba sumamente cómodo. Hasta que comenzó a despertar por completo y se dio cuenta que Jim estaba pegado a él, abrazándolo y las piernas de los dos estaban enredadas. Sentía el aliento del menor en su cuello y su mente unida a la suya, transmitiéndole su despreocupación y agradable descanso.

No pasó desapercibida la erección matutina del humano pegada a su pierna, pero dado que no sentía ningún pensamiento incorrecto de parte del otro, lo tomó como algo naturalmente biológico por parte del adolescente. Su alarma comenzó a sonar, tenía treinta minutos para estar listo y comenzar el turno alfa, pero al parecer su capitán tenía planes de quedarse en cama por más tiempo pues al escuchar el ruido frunció el ceño y se acurrucó más al cuerpo ajeno.

—Apaga eso. —se quejó después de un minuto soltando al vulcano para cubrirse los oídos, con clara irritación debido a la manera en la que se le despertó.

Aprovechando su liberación, Spock comenzó a levantarse, empezando a buscar su ropa antes de ir al cuarto de baño, una ducha sónica le hará bien.

—No vayas. —La voz ronca del adolescente llama su atención, quien esta despeinado, sentado a la mitad de su cama, tallándose los ojos.

— ¿Desde cuándo creciste?—pregunta la cuestión que desde ayer lo carcomía.

—Desde el turno alfa de ayer, ¿Realmente crees a Bones y a Scotty tan buenos haciendo bromas? No, yo les dije que hacer—decía con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia que hizo que a Spock se le acelerara el corazón. Ese aire juvenil lo hacía ver muy...  _atractivo_. No encontró alguna otra palabra para describirlo apropiadamente.

—Y debido a que ya no eres más un infante que necesite estar bajo vigilancia, no te apareciste, ya no soy requerido—dijo serio, pero sus ojos denotaban la decepción. Pronto sintió el cosquilleo de la mente del contrario conectarse con la suya.

_"Te equivocas, cada vez siento que requiero más de ti, por eso no me aparecí, Spock, por miedo a lo que siento"._

El vulcano casi jadea por la sorpresa de los sentimientos que lo rodeaban, toda esa admiración del menor que ya tenía por él desde antes ahora se complementaba con un enorme cariño, respeto y esa pizca de lujuria que había conocido del contrario la noche anterior.

—Tengo que ir al puente, solo...—

—Solo medio turno. —Terminó de decir el rubio, sintiendo que había asustado al otro con sus emociones y que solo trataba de no ser cruel con él y darle un duro rechazo. El hombre de cabello negro no dijo más, se aseó y cambió para irse a comenzar su horario de trabajo.

Sinceramente estaba desconcertado, pues aun podía sentir al contrario, sabía que estaba sintiéndose dolido por no haber recibido respuesta ante la confesión, pero Spock había estado casi en shock. Había reconocido todos esos sentimientos fácilmente, demasiado y sabía que eran por lo familiar que se experimentaban. Porque él mismo los sentía día con día. Apretó sus manos en puños viendo abajo, pues estaba seguro de que tenía un color verde en sus mejillas y mataría a Bones y a Montgomery si se atrevían a captar esto en cámara.

— ¡Llegó su Capitán!—gritó una voz de pronto, asustando a todos en el puente, quienes se sorprendieron de ver a Jim lo más parecido a el mismo desde hace casi un mes, aunque se notaba que le faltaban años todavía para ser el mismo. Spock se levantó de la silla mirándolo directamente.

—No puedes tomar el lugar aún.—

— ¿Por qué no? Pavel hace un excelente trabajo a pesar de su edad.—

—Gra... gracias, señor—respondió el ruso, confundido por si eso era un halago o no.

—Regresa al cuartel. —dijo el vulcano en un tono de voz neutral, pero casi asesinándolo con los ojos.

—No me das órdenes, yo soy el capitán. —decía retándolo claramente con la mirada. Una batalla sin parpadear que ninguno iba a dejar perder. Fueron un par de minutos hasta que el hombre de orejas puntiagudas le tomó del brazo bruscamente, jalándolo hacia la puerta más cercana, la que daba a una sala de conferencias, aprueba de ruidos y de que la que solo tenían clave el capitán y su primer oficial.

Jim se quejó por el fiero agarre, y sintió miedo de ser llevado ahí, pues podía matarlo y nadie escucharía sus gritos.

—Suéltame ya—pidió el rubio empujando al contrario.

— ¿Por qué insistes en desobedecer? Dije que solo sería medio turno, ¿no puedes estar quieto cuatro punto dos horas?—En su voz se notaba su enojo, el menor se sorprendió de haber generado que el vulcano mostrara un poco sus emociones.

—No voy a obedecerte porque no recibo ordenes tuyas, yo soy tu superior y... —Kirk calló al observar la ceja de su compañero alzarse mientras le miraba directamente. Sintió un escalofrió cuando el hombre de sangre verde se metió en su mente. Buscando algo y encontrándolo fácilmente pues como joven tenía  _eso_  todo el tiempo en la cabeza.

—Es lo que más quieres, Jim, que te de órdenes, ¿no?—pronunció bajo y grave, casi haciendo al rubio temblar. —De rodillas. —

Los grandes ojos azules se abrieron sorprendido al escucharlo decir eso, le miró esperando que fuera una broma, pero solo podía ver la seguridad en sus ojos, no pudo evitar morderse el labio antes de hincarse frente al contrario, alzando la vista para no perder la mirada que le causaba tanto deseo.

—Vas a abrir los labios y hasta que mi semilla cubra tu lengua vas a respirar por tu nariz. No quiero escuchar ni una sola queja mientras abuso de tu boca sin compasión. —Aquellas palabras no habían sido nada amables, y las decía mientras llevaba una de sus manos al broche de su pantalón.

Jim se quedó quieto, teniendo miedo de lo que le había dicho el otro pero solo asintió levemente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salieran.

—¡Levántate!—escuchó el grito del mestizo y abrió los ojos sorprendido, ahora era jalado de la playera dorada, que le quedaba algo grande, hacia arriba, poniéndolo fácilmente de pie.—Eres imposible James, siempre haciéndome explotar con... emociones, desde que te conozco no haces otra cosa más que sacar mi lado humano, parece que te desvives por hacerme enloquecer, no puedo creer que llegues a tales extremos, ¡mírame!—El rubio fue tomado del mentón y obligado a ver los oscuros ojos del vulcano.—Jamás podría hacerte daño, no otra vez.

Jim fue soltado y empujado levemente mientras el otro se daba media vuelta, tratando de controlar todo lo que sentía, había visto a su compañero decidido a dejarse someter de esa manera, y sabía que era por ser él. Odiaba sentirse así, pero jamás se había perdonado el haber lastimado a su ahora amigo cuando pasó lo de su planeta y lo obligó a expresar sus emociones, pero sabía que era para bien, ahora lo sabía y lamentaba haber estado cerca de matarlo. Sintió unos brazos rodearlo por la espalda y trató de poner un escudo mental pero no tenía la suficiente concentración.

—No me eches de tu mente, puedo sentirlo, no volveré a comportarme así, solo... quería una respuesta, no debí empujarte demasiado. —el humano se separó, dejándole solo, saliendo de la sala de conferencias obteniendo la mirada de todos en el puente, solo bajó la vista y se dirigió al turbo ascensor yéndose a su camarote.

Spock por su parte dejó el asunto zancado, regresando a su puesto sin que le importara que todos lo observaran.

**********


	7. Chapter 7

******* **

Leonard McCoy había terminado su jornada casi cuando el turno Beta iba a finalizar. Se había quedado investigando en los laboratorios sobre esos bichos raros que se habían pegado a la nave en uno de los planetas en los que habían descendido no hace mucho. Diseccionar animales no era uno de sus hobbies, menos animales alienígenas, pero era la vida que había escogido una vez que el divorcio no fue para nada a su favor. Ahora lo único que le preocupaba era que al finalizar la misión de cinco años su hija le recordara todavía.

El doctor entraba a su cuartel frotándose las sienes, estaba cansado, tal vez una ducha sónica y un buen descanso era lo que…

—Maldita… sea… ¿Por qué…?—la voz de alguien llamó su atención, haciendo que se adentrara hasta el mini bar que tenía instalado en su camarote, suspirando algo irritado al ver al adolescente que trataba de abrir una de sus más costosas botellas de whiskey.

—Aun no tienes edad para beber—dijo sorprendiendo al menor, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el rubio al verse atrapado no se movió por unos segundos, tratando de buscar escusas, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía por qué hacerlas. Se trataba de Bones.

—Necesito perderme un poco, necesito olvidar esto que tengo en la mente. —Comento mirando al suelo, escuchó unos pasos y la botella fue retirada de sus manos. McCoy caminó hasta estar del otro lado de la barra, tomando un par de vasos de cristal con hielo y abriendo la botella con facilidad para servir a ambos.

—No hemos hablado de esto pero ¿en tu estado tienes memoria de toda tu vida?—indaga el medico mezclando su vaso.

—Sí y no. —Contesta Kirk, dándole un trago a la bebida haciendo una mueca por el amargo sabor en su paladar. —Tengo pequeños fragmentos de mi vida, y se van aclarando cada vez que paso por la edad, tengo noción de quienes son para mí las personas a mi alrededor. El aprecio y respeto por cada uno de ellos no se fue.

— ¿Por eso tu nueva primera palabra?—Pregunta McCoy tomando, Jim se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. —Jimbo, sé que el duende significa mucho para ti, nunca he sido un amigo celoso, y si lo fuera de cualquier manera no me afectaría porque sé que eso que tienen no es amistad.

—Yo no sé lo que pasa, hay algo dentro de mí que está conectado a él, no hablo de este estúpido lazo mental. Desde antes del accidente con la flor tengo en mi memoria este sentimiento…

— ¿Ya recuerdas el accidente?—le interrumpe interesado.

—No, lo único que recuerdo es que me sentía cansado, estaba siendo teletransportado a la nave. Me fui a mi cuartel y creo que me desmaye.

—Al día siguiente fui a visitarte a tu camarote en la mañana, prepare hypos para tus alergias pues llevabas días sin aplicártelos, al entrar te vi tirado en el suelo, tuve que cargar tu gordo trasero hasta la bahía medica yo solo, me diste un susto de muerte cuando de pronto te convertiste en un bebé. —Dice riendo mientras termina su bebida. El joven sigue dando tragos pequeños y haciendo caras ante el sabor.

—Bones, necesito superarlo, él no puede corresponderme de ninguna manera, no hay forma de que sienta lo que yo siento, lo sabe, ya le mostré todo pero aun así no me ve del mismo modo.

—Obvio que no te ve del mismo modo, es un vulcano, tal vez tenga una parte humana pero su lado alienígena es más fuerte, no puedes esperar que reaccione como tú o cualquier otro en la nave, no es como nosotros. La mayoría de veces parece que no tiene sentimientos, pero ya lo hemos visto perder el control. Cuando pasó lo de su planeta. Cuando moriste, Jim, yo estaba ahí, no lo reconocía, era todo gritos y desesperación, al próximo segundo era la ira misma andando. Puedo apostar toda mi reserva —dice señalando hacia su espalda. —Que te ve, a su manera, de la misma forma que tú a él.

El capitán miraba fijamente a su amigo, deseando que tuviera razón, porque esto le dolía intensamente, sentirse rechazado y humillado, no era nada agradable. Se terminó el vaso de un gran trago pidiendo más, emborrachándose por primera-segunda vez en su vida.

*

Toda “la tarde y la noche” trató de meditar sin éxito, Spock tenía esta emoción martillando su cabeza, sentía culpa. No había sido correcta la forma en la que había actuado, se había descontrolado y sacó lo peor de sí mismo, recordaba el pavor en los ojos del otro y eso le hacía sentir el peor ser en todo el universo. Cansándose de pensar en una solución se quedó dormido, al despertar sabía lo que debía hacer, era muy humano, pero era lo necesario, lo justo por sus acciones humanas.

Se tenía que disculpar, por lo que se levantó de su cama dándose una ducha sónica y poniéndose en marcha una vez se vistió, para ir hasta el camarote de su capitán. Al no recibir respuesta entró con el código que conocía y sorprendiéndose de encontrar el lugar vacío. Sin esperar mucho el siguiente lugar en el que lo buscó fue el comedor, al no localizarlo ahí se dirigió al puente, donde con solo asomar la cabeza y dándose cuenta de la ausencia de la persona que buscaba siguió su camino. Ahora un sentimiento de preocupación le recorría entero. ¿Y si había pedido a la Federación abandonar la nave y la misión por su culpa? ¿Y si durante su descanso se habían acercado a algún planeta y él había bajado?

Su desesperación lo llevó hasta donde estaba, enfrente de una puerta que estaba por pedir permiso para entrar pero antes la misma compuerta se abrió, dejándolo sin palabra.

— ¿Quieres unos hypos para el dolor? Las primeras veces es intolerable, pero créeme, te volverás un exper… —El doctor había estado hablando de espaldas y al darse vuelta y percatarse del vulcano su voz murió.

—Estoy bien, solo quiero darme una buena ducha real, no una tonta ducha sónica—decía el joven rubio aun batallando con la camisa dorada sobre su cabeza. Una vez que pudo ponérsela adecuadamente observó la escena frente a él. El doctor con el ceño fruncido y su primer oficial con un rostro impasible pero las manos en puños.

— ¿Pasó algo, Señor Spock? ¿A qué se debe su visita? Si necesita algo de mí, estoy por ir directo a la bahía médica.

El hombre de orejas puntiagudas sentía algo parecido a la molestia, pero también a la desilusión, después comprendería que se trataban de celos. Se sentía traicionado.

— ¿No le parece poco ético aprovecharse de un menor de edad?—dijo antes de si quiera razonar las palabras que salían de su boca. McCoy alzó una ceja comprendiendo que el otro había malinterpretado la situación, pero antes de que aclarara el asunto el rubio se acercó.

— ¿No le parece ilógico reclamar cuando usted dijo y cito, que abusaría de mi boca sin compasión?—Jim se puso frente al vulcano, poniéndole un dedo en el pecho. —Usted no tiene derecho.—Con el toque al cuerpo del otro le transfirió el enojo que le recorría entero, pues no podía creer como se atrevía a decir eso, pensar que él se acostaría con alguien más cuando solo pensaba en sus estúpidas orejas de puntas verdes y su forma tan recta de caminar. El de cabello negro no tenía respuesta, aparte de que no quería discutir esto con Leonard ahí. Por lo que dio media vuelta y se marchó al puente. —Lo siento, Bones, no quise meterte en esto pero me siento tan desesperado cuando está cerca.

—Créeme que no eres el único, estaba a punto de ver humo salir por sus orejas de duende. —Dijo el doctor riendo mientras salían al pasillo. — ¿Eso calmó la resaca?—El otro se tocó la frente.

—No, y ahora me duele más, creo que me dará migraña. —se queja del dolor, se van directo a la bahía médica y después al comedor. Jim solo espera tener suerte y no volver a toparse el resto del día con Spock. No quiere saber nada de él.


	8. Chapter 8

Pero entonces al siguiente día Kirk crece, y maldice porque sabe que había actuado como un niño, y ahora su parte madura le dictaba ir a hablar con el otro y arreglar las cosas, eran compañeros, no podían estar así mucho tiempo, eran dos de los más importantes al mando de esta nave, mucha gente y toda la galaxia contaba con ellos para trabajar en equipo.

Y como si el destino le escuchara, una alarma comenzó a sonar, haciendo que se levantara y se vistiera a toda prisa, saliendo y observando a todos correr por los pasillos. Se dirigió al turbo ascensor y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya entraba al puente.

—¿Qué está sucediendo?—habla fuerte y claro, ahí ya se encuentran Sulu y Uhura en sus estaciones, no le sorprende pero el turno alfa oficialmente aún no comenzaba, se sentó en la silla mientras le decían la situación.

—Una nave, parece _klingon_ , pero no está registrada. Nos está atacando, los escudos han impedido daños pero no podemos atacar hasta saber con exactitud a quienes pertenece, si no, podíamos iniciar una guerra.

Por la puerta entra Chekov y más atrás también llega Spock. Se miran por tres punto siete segundos.

—Siga intentado comunicarnos con ella teniente. —pide el capitán a Uhura quien asiente y le da la espalda. —¿Y si hacemos warp y solo nos alejamos? —pregunta mirando al ruso y al asiático.

—No es recomendable, señor. —menciona Sulu—La nave que manejan parece de transporte, la destruiríamos con el despegue.

—Maldición—El rubio en su desespero se pasa una mano por el cabello y se muerde el labio, sin más opciones voltea hacia el vulcano, quien está mirándolo— ¿Alguna idea que desee aportar, oficial?—se niega a decir su nombre en alto. Aunque siente en su mente un cosquilleo, no se distrae de la situación.

—Bajar los escudos para que sepan que no somos una amenaza puede ser buena idea. La diplomacia viene primero, si no tenemos resultados quedaría registrado quien comenzó el ataque.

—Son klingons, no les importa quién lo comience, si no quien lo termine.—le dice poniéndose de pie caminando hacia el pero antes de estar a un metro de distancia se voltea hacia la estación de la teniente Uhura—Una vez nuestros escudos estén abajo quiero que insista en comunicarse con ellos y repita que podemos darles asilo si así lo requieren.

La mujer asintió y una vez el capitán dio la orden de bajar los escudos ella comenzó su tarea. Todos en el puente la miraban esperando resultados, pero Jim sentía una mirada sobre él, era tan fuerte que no pudo evitar voltear, observando esos ojos chocolatosos y ese ceño fruncido entre aquellas curiosas cejas. Tal vez era cosa de que había vuelto a la normalidad, pero era difícil saber si aún tenían aquel lazo entre ellos, pues no lo percibía como antes.

No iba a mentir, tenía tantas ganas de poner su mano sobre el vulcano para averiguar si seguían conectados pero justo cuando iba a tener un momento de debilidad le sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Capitán, los tripulantes de esta nave piden que antes de ser energizados a la nuestra, uno sea transportado a la suya. Aseguran que solo es para confiar.—Todos guardaron silencio—Su nave sigue teniendo energía pero se averiaron sus escudos y sistemas de vuelo, por eso se quedaron varados.

—Ok. Sulu, tiene el puente, yo iré. —aseguró Kirk sin titubear

—No, yo iré. —Como siempre Spock llevando la contraria.

—¿Es que acaso no escuchó mi orden, oficial?

—Sí y me parece, en palabras humanas, estúpido que se arriesgue cuando cualquier otro puede hacerlo, si usted mismo confía en arriesgar su vida pues no hay riesgo en esta acción. —el vulcano tiene ambas manos en la espalda y le mira desafiándolo, pero como siempre, con una calma en el rostro que a Jim siempre le da jaqueca.

—No voy a discutir ahora mismo esto, ya está tomada la decisión. —comienza a caminar al turbo ascensor, es seguido por el hombre de sangre verde. —Voy a subirme a esa nave.

—Y yo iré contigo. No puedes ir sin refuerzos. —quería decirle que no pensaba dejarlo solo, en peligro, desprotegido, pero sabía que él otro renegaría no ser un debilucho, aunque en teoría lo era a comparación de muchas razas, entre ellas los vulcanos y los klingons.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta llegar a la planta donde serían energizados a aquella nave.

—Esperamos que sea un viaje de ida y vuelta Scotty, pero si no saben aún nada de nosotros, sabes que hacer.

Montgomery asintió y tocó los botones necesarios para que los dos hombres desaparecieran del cuarto.  Para aparecer en la otra nave, el cuarto de teletransportaciones era más pequeño que el de la Starship, pero no les sorprendía pues era una nave que no muy regularmente era usada con estos propósitos.

Un par de seres humanoides con frentes prolongadas y protuberancias en toda esta, les miraron y asintieron comenzando a comunicarse entre ellos y tomando unos intercomunicadores para reportar a sus superiores. Mientras tanto, ambos estaban desarmados sin saber que podían hacer.

 _“Nos van a regresar hasta que el último de sus hombres haya subido a nuestra nave_ ”. Escuchó Jim en su mente, y ni se sorprendió, volteo discretamente a ver a Spock, quien estaba quieto, observando a los klingons, con ambas manos en la espalda. ¿Cómo era posible esto? Volvió a oírlo: _“Fascinante, telepatía a distancia, es muy raro”_. Pero Spock sabía que surgía cuando la fuerza del lazo entre dos personas era muy grande, normalmente una pareja de años.

Por su parte Kirk no sabía cómo hacerlo, porque tenía muchas cosas en la mente y tenía miedo de dejar salir algunas emociones vergonzosas, no le parecía justo, el otro tenía toda una vida practicando controlar su mente, por su parte él solo había descubierto esto hace unas semanas y era muy pequeño para aprender a perfeccionarlo.

Los klingons comenzaban a llegar, eran aproximadamente veinte, les movieron del lugar, dejando a uno en una esquina del cuarto y al otro le sacaron por la puerta, tal vez era por seguridad, claro, para ellos, no les convenía tenerlos juntos, aunque no sabían que no necesitaban estarlo para comunicarse.

 _“¿Estas bien?”_ Jim se preguntó apretando sus puños, esforzándose en no sentirse desesperado, pero lo hacía, no verlo ni sentirlo cerca no le gustaba para nada. Le hacía sentir… vulnerable.

 _“Bien no es un concepto aceptable, bien tiene varias definiciones”_ le respondió, haciéndolo sentir relajado al escucharlo en su mente, al sentirlo. _“Me llevan a su sala de comunicaciones para decirle a la Starship como será el transporte y que yo declare que estamos a salvo”_

Asienta torpemente, aunque el contrario no puede verlo, pero le invaden sentimientos de paz tranquilizándolo y es como un sedante para él en aquellos momentos de tensión. Comienza a ver a los klingons ser transportados en binas. Hasta que solo quedan dos, y llegan otros dos con Spock delante de ellos. Los que lo resguardaban se suben y son transportados, entonces se sube uno del par faltante, el primer oficial, y miran a Jim, quien no se mueve.

Los humanoides le hablan, pero es un idioma que no entiende en absoluto.

 _“Tienes que ir con él, su capitán y yo seremos los últimos.”_ Kirk niega a aquello, no iba a dejar solo a su… _“Tu deber esta en esa nave, Jim, tienes que regresar a ella”_ Spock no suele llamarlo por su nombre, al menos no lo hacía en el pasado.

Comienza a caminar, posicionándose para ser energizado, mirando directamente a su primer oficial, quien se ve tranquilo. Pero algo no anda bien, Jim lo sabe pero se percata muy tarde de que esos sentimientos falsos de calma son del otro, enviándolos apropósito para cubrir el pánico que lo asecha. El vulcano tiene miedo, ¿pero de qué?

Al llegar a la habitación conocida de transportaciones, Bones le toma del brazo y le hace caminar fuera de aquel lugar.

—Espera, tenemos que esperar a Spock. —McCoy no le responde, solo sigue jalándolo en dirección a la bahía médica. —Tenemos que…

—No va a regresar a la nave—una voz le interrumpe, no es su doctor, es Nyota frente a ellos. Se nota trastornada, dolida—El capitán se quedara en su nave, intentaran aterrizar en un planeta pacifico, Spock insistió en quedarse y auxiliarlo.

—¿Auxiliarlo? Él es un maldito científico no un ingeniero, esa nave va a romperse pasando la atmosfera de cualquier… —sus palabras se atoraron, quiso dar la vuelta pero el brazo de Bones seguía sujetándole, como todo el tiempo desde que apareció—¡Tú lo sabias!

—Fue su decisión.

El rubio gruñó y le empujó queriendo ir a por aquel vulcano, jalarlo de las orejas puntiagudas si hacía falta, pero un piquete en el cuello fue suficiente para derribarlo. Haciéndolo desmayar. Lo último en su mente fue la sensación cálida que le hacía saber que la persona con la que compartía aquella conexión seguía viva, pero temía no sentir aquello al despertar.

***

Sus sentidos comienzan a agudizarse, respira calmadamente mientras comienza a tomar con calma este particular despertar en lo que hace memoria de los últimos acontecimientos.

Una vez Jim fue energizado, el capitán de esa nave klingon y el vulcano regresaron al puente de control, utilizaron el piloto manual para manejar en el espacio hasta el planeta más cercano, fueron jalados por la órbita del mismo pero en lugar de luchar contra ella se dejaron llevar, y entonces una vez pasaron con la velocidad adecuada la atmosfera del planeta pudieron desacelerar lo suficiente para no estrellarse contra el suelo. Durante ese descenso se dedicaron a intentar comunicarse con quien fuera, mandar coordenadas de su ubicación, pero no fue un aterrizaje suave, la nave se había partido y los había mandado lejos, eso era lo último que Spock recordaba.

Y ahora abría los ojos, observando el cielo morado sobre él, una brisa fresca le cosquillea la piel, al igual que algo dentro de su boca y nariz, automáticamente al sentir aquello se lleva la mano hacia la cara, tocando lo que parece una planta. Una flor. Pero la mitad de los pétalos ya no están, se habían disuelto en su paladar.

Se sienta lentamente en aquella tierra azulada, todo un prado de aquellas extravagantes flores coloridas le rodean y hasta este entonces su sentido auditivo comienza a hacerse presente pues escucha gritos detrás de él. Es el capitán de la nave klingon, esta sobre una roca blanquecina, gruñendo algo que en cualquier otro momento comprendería pero ahora mismo se siente cansado y así como se había levantado en sus dos piernas, cayó contra el suelo.

Escuchaba voces, pero no sabía que era Jim en su mente, y no tenía la capacidad de responder el llamado. Por suerte no tuvo que hacerlo pues las coordenadas habían llegado hasta la Enterprise y no tardaron en seguir el rastro hasta ellos. El capitán klingon seguía encima de la roca y señaló hacia Spock cuando se energizaron McCoy, Sulu y tres ayudantes, encargándose de transportar al capitán, pues ya había perdido su nave, no había razón para negarse a subir ahora, por otro lado el doctor impidió que alguien fuera por el vulcano, pues ese prado de flores era nada más y nada menos que immortalem, y no deseaba que alguien más usara pañales otra vez.

Una vez subió y regresó con un traje especial de cuarentena se encargó de ir y teletransportar al duende a la nave, donde fue cargado a la bahía médica.

Sitio donde un escandaloso Jim Kirk, quien estaba atado a una camilla, seguía gritando y pidiendo ser liberado.

—Maldita sea, Bones, demonios desátame ahora mismo, voy a matarte, no, peor, vas a regresar a la tierra, ya no serás medico de esta nave, te quito tu cargo, y me asegurare de que no te suban a otra nave, que no te acepten en ningún hospital de la galaxia. Eres un…

El rubio guardó silencio cuando estaban cerca de la puerta, pues sintió la presencia de la otra persona a través del lazo. Entraron y rápidamente fueron auxiliados con enfermeras y enfermeros, quienes le preguntaron a Leonard las indicaciones.

—Solo manténganlo en observación.

—Bones, ¿Qué tiene Spock? —Claramente nada calmaría a James.

—Este bien.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Algo gracioso en realidad —menciona el doctor con una gran sonrisa—Te tengo una noticia, felicidades, tendrás un pequeño duendecillo.

El capitán de la nave, frunció el ceño sin comprender de lo que hablaba su amigo, entonces volteó hacia la camilla de a lado, donde su primer oficial estaba acostado e inconsciente y todo tuvo sentido. Por una parte estaba aliviado de que el vulcano estuviera vivo, a salvo a su lado, pero por otra parte le aterraba que le sucediera lo mismo que a él.

Al menos Spock tenía talento para criar, por su parte Jim… no tenía idea y no quería averiguarlo, pero parecía que lo haría… pronto.

 

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
